Ability Tokens
__TOC__ Some Bees have special abilities. These bees drop Ability Tokens which can be collected to activate these abilities. If you don't collect a token within a fairly short amount of time, it fades away. Other people can't collect ("steal") the tokens generated by your bees. (As noted below, some tokens aren't generated by your bees; those can be collected by other players.) Some ability tokens can only be dropped while a bee is collecting pollen; for these, keep in mind that bees do not collect pollen if your pack is full and/or if you're not standing in a field. Other tokens can be dropped by active bees, where either collecting pollen or attacking a mob counts as "active". And some tokens can be dropped anytime, even if the bee isn't active. Honey Gift The Honey Bee will occasionally give a Honey Gift token worth 250 Honey, and the Diamond Bee will sometimes give you a Honey Gift+ token worth 1000 Honey. These amounts can be increased by Luck. (There is no visual difference between Honey Gift and Honey Gift+ tokens.) Not all Honey tokens are generated by bees: sometimes, flowers will generate Honey tokens that look identical to Honey Gift. The larger the flower, the larger the amount of Honey, and Luck can increase the amount, too. Players who have discovered four legendary bee types can summon a whole shower of Honey tokens in a honeystorm. Sometimes (1 in 10 chance), a colored flower will generate a Boost Token instead of a Honey Token. Very, very rarely, a Ticket Token may be generated instead of a Honey Token. A Token Link (see below) will collect Honey or Ticket tokens generated by Honey Bee or Diamond Bee. It will not collect Honey, Boost, or Ticket tokens generated by flowers or via honeystorm. Honey tokens take 10 seconds to fade away. Honey Gift tokens (i.e. those dropped by bees) can be generated anytime. Bomb A Bomb collects pollen from flowers in an area. Buzz bombs collect 3 pollen from all flowers. Blue and Red Bombs collect 6 pollen from matching-color flowers. Normal bombs collect from 13 surrounding flowers while bombs with the "+" symbol collect from 29 surrounding flowers. Bombs can be combined to increase their power. Combining increases bomb power without regard to size or color; however, there must be flowers nearby that the bombs can work on. In other words, a red bomb can increase the power of a buzz bomb even in the Blue Flower Field, but not vice-versa. Red Bomb is granted by Rascal, Demon, and Shy bees. Red Bomb+ is granted by Fire and Demon bees. Blue Bomb is granted by Bumble and Frosty bees. Blue Bomb+ is granted by Bubble and Ninja bees. Buzz Bomb is granted by Bomber, Commander and Exhausted bees. Buzz Bomb+ is granted by Demo and Lion bees. All types of Bomb tokens take 5 seconds to fade away. The stacking time (the amount of time a player has to collect another bomb token in order for its effects to be combined with the previous bomb) is 3 seconds. Bomb tokens are only generated while collecting pollen. Boost A Boost grants +15% Pollen from matching-color flowers for 15 seconds. It only comes in red and blue varieties, so boosts are no help for collecting white pollen. Each color can stack up to 10 times. The boost applies to the flowers themselves, so it benefits both you and your swarm. Red Boost is granted by Rad, Riley, and Shy bees. Blue Boost is granted by Frosty, Cool, Bucko, and Diamond bees. Sometimes, red and blue flowers will generate Boost tokens instead of Honey tokens. These tokens look identical to Boost tokens generated by bees, but Token Link will not collect them. Boost tokens take 5 seconds to fade away. The stacking time is the same as the effect duration, 15 seconds. Adding another token resets the timer to 15 seconds, i.e. it does not add another 15 seconds. Boost tokens are only generated while collecting pollen. Haste Haste grants +10% player movement speed for 20 seconds. It can be stacked up to 10 times. Haste does not affect the speed of bees, or of players using the Parachute or Glider. The Honey Dispenser outside the Noob Shop grants 5× Haste, but it doesn't use a Haste token to do so. Haste is granted by Hasty, Shocked, Ninja, and Photon bees. Haste tokens take 5 seconds to fade away. The stacking time is the same as the effect duration, 20 seconds. Adding another token resets the timer to 20 seconds, i.e. it does not add another 20 seconds. Haste tokens can be generated anytime. A short-lived code gave the Haste+ ability, equivalent to a full stack of 10× normal Haste. This was originally planned as one of Photon Bee's abilities, but was abandoned as too overpowered. Focus dropping a Focus token.]] Focus grants +3% Critical Chance for 20 seconds. It can be stacked up to 10 times. Critical hits increase pollen and damage by 100%. Focus is granted by Looker, Commander, and Music bees. Focus tokens take 5 seconds to fade away. The stacking time is the same as the effect duration, 20 seconds. Adding another token resets the timer to 20 seconds, i.e. it does not add another 20 seconds. Focus tokens can only be generated by active bees. Token Link Token Link collects all other ability tokens (except for other Token Links) and grants an additional 25 Honey for each other token collected this way. This bonus Honey is multiplied by Luck. Token Link will pick up Honey Gift tokens generated by Honey and Diamond Bees, and of course Boost tokens generated by any of the bees with that ability, but it will not pick up Honey, Ticket, or Boost tokens generated by flowers. For stacking purposes, note that the ability tokens created first get used first. Token Link is granted by Exhausted, Rage, Shocked, and Music bees. Token Link tokens take 5 seconds to fade away. Token links can only be generated by active bees. Rage Rage grants bees +1 attack for 60 seconds. The token is granted by Rage Bee only while it is attacking. When collected, an angry war scream can be heard. Rage tokens do not stack: multiple tokens will each have their own effect timer countdown, and the effects are simply added. Rage tokens take 20 seconds to fade away. Baby Love The Baby Bee gives a Baby Love token that grants +100% pollen and luck for 30 seconds. The doubled pollen applies to both you and your bees. Luck increases your chances of getting ticket drops & increased honey rewards from enemies. Baby Love tokens do not stack. The doubled pollen part does stack with the bear morph. The Baby Love token takes 10 seconds to fade away. It can be generated anytime. Melody The Music Bee gives a Melody token that grants +100% Critical Power for 30 seconds. Critical Power increases the pollen and damage of critical hits. Melody does not stack. The Melody token takes 10 seconds to fade away. Melody is only generated by active bees. Bear Morph The Bear Bee gives a Bear Morph token that transforms you into the bear on the token. It grants ×2 pollen, and boosts speed and jump power by an unspecified amount. The transformation lasts 30 seconds. The Bear Morph cannot transform you into Science Bear. Since you can only have one Bear Bee in your hive, there's no way for the Bear Morph to stack. However, the doubled pollen does become quadruple if you have Baby Love active at the same time, and 10×Haste + Bear Morph is faster than just 10×Haste. The bear morph token takes 15 seconds to fade away. It can be generated anytime. Beamstorm The Photon Bee gives a Beamstorm token that produces 40 beams of light. The beams collect AND DOUBLE all the pollen from the flowers they hit. As with the Bear Bee, you can only have one Photon Bee in your hive, so there's no way for the Beamstorm ability to stack. The Beamstorm token takes ~6 seconds to fade away. It is unknown whether Beamstorm can be generated if Photon Bee is active or only while he is collecting pollen. Tabby Love The Tabby Bee gives a Tabby Love token that permanently improves the performance of the Tabby Bee. For each stack of Tabby Love, a Tabby Bee will collect 1% more pollen, convert 1% more pollen, and improve Scratch's pollen gain by 1%. Going by the base numbers, this means that the Tabby Bee will collect .1 more pollen and convert .6 more pollen per stack of Tabby Love. Tabby Love can be stacked to a total of 1000. The Tabby Love token takes 20 seconds to fade away. It is generated only when Tabby Bee is active. Scratch The Tabby Bee gives a Scratch token that collects 16 pollen from 3 lines of 4 flowers. When collecting the token, a cat's growl is heard and three cat claws rip through the field around the token. The pollen collected can be improved through collecting Tabby Love tokens, granting .16 pollen per stack of Tabby Love. The Scratch token takes 10 seconds to fade away. It is only generated while collecting pollen. Glob The Gummy Bee gives a Glob token that covers 29 surrounding flowers in Goo. Flowers covered in Goo grant bonus Honey that increases with the size of the goo puddle. Since the formula for goo bonus is ((number of flowers in the puddle) * 0.005) ^ 0.5, the Glob bonus (on its own, i.e. if there isn't another source of goo in the field) comes to (29*0.005)^0.5 = 0.38, or almost 40%. The Glob token takes 10 seconds to fade away. It is unknown when Glob can be generated, but it is likely to only be while collecting pollen. Gumdrop Barrage The Gummy Bee gives a Gumdrop Barrage token that launches Gumdrops in a large area, covering the field in Goo. Flowers covered in Goo grant bonus Honey that increases with the size of the Goo puddle. The Gumdrop Barrage token takes 10 seconds to fade away. It is (probably) only generated while collecting pollen. Category:Items Category:Gameplay